Enterprise-specific Functionality Watermarking and Management provides applying watermark templates associated with an enterprise to functions performed on a user device associated with an enterprise. Additionally, watermarked resource management provides logging events related to watermark template applications and function request authorizations. In some situations, user devices may seek to perform functions associated with an enterprise that are not watermarked, which may be problematic as certain functions associated with an enterprise are sensitive and must not be freely utilized. Conventional approaches address this problem by relying on the user of a user device to manually watermark functions upon performing the functions.